The Time Tunnle
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: Kention and the gang has gone forward in time and meets up with a girl. what secret does she hold?
1. Some one is calling

By Elizabeth Oakes  
  
The day Kention Heronie comes to the future.  
  
This is about how Kention Heronie comes to the future. With his sword and sources, rescuing damsels and gaining friends.  
  
Part One:  
The Portal to Here.  
  
"Kention! Wait a minuet! Where do you think this leads?" Sono asked his friend. Sono was taller than Kention with black hair, 6'7" and wore the Japanese symbol for bad on his back. Sono also wore all white, except for the red head band on his forehead.  
"I have no intention of going through this tunnel without the rest of my friends. Including Mrs. Karu." Kention added as an after thought.  
"Good because we're coming even if you say no." Said Yahiko, stepping out from behind a boulder with Mrs. Karu.  
Kention looked at his friends with delight, fear and worry. He did not know where this tunnel led, all he knew that it was important that he found out what was on the other side.  
"Are you all ready?" Kention asked his group.  
  
Year: 2003, June 30th  
"Elizabeth, why can't we come?" Mary asked.  
"Because if Mom found out that I was going to take you to the shore, she would be very upset." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth was about 16 with gray eyes and long brown hair that was braided down to her waist. "Besides, I think that if you're good when I get back, I might have some treasure for you."  
"Okay." Mary said pouting. She and her sister Erin were standing with Elizabeth in the parking lot of the hotel that they were staying at. "Promise that you'll have treasure when you come back?"  
"Yeah, Promise?" Erin chimed in.  
"Of course! And I'll be back by breakfast tomorrow." Elizabeth said as she got into her father's 1999 KIA Sophia and started it up. Erin and Mary on the other hand wanted to go.  
I'll be back before they know it. Thought Elizabeth and I'll have a surprise for them. Elizabeth waved one last time and started to the highway.  
Elizabeth drove into the parking lot of the beach and went to her cave that only she knew of. She had a power to not be seen went she did not want to be found, while she practiced her secret.  
  
"Kention, when will we be at the end of the tunnel?" Yahiko said as they neared the third hour of their journey.  
"Soon, Yahiko, soon." Kention said. A few minutes later, they emerged into a cave that bordered the sea. The air had smelled like salt for at least an hour. They found the cave was littered with items that were on shelves and on the floor. Some of the items were blankets and shells from the sea. Kention found a sword on the far wall of the cave. In the center, was a place where a small fire was going and on it was about five fish roasting? Near the hearth rested a flute and some drift wood. Near the entrance sat a girl with brown hair.  
"Miss?" Kention asked. The girl turned around, startled. She had storm gray eyes and was wearing a blue shirt and dark green pants. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where we are?"  
"You are in West Hartford Ct., June 30th, 2003 and my name is Elizabeth Oakes." She paused and then asked "Who are you four?"  
"I'm Sono. That there's Kention, Miss Karu, and Yahiko." Said Sono to the girl.  
To Kention, she asked, "Were you a soldier?"  
"Yes." Kention said.  
She turned to Sono. "You were one too?"  
"Yes, a long time ago."  
"You two are swordsmen?" she asked Yahiko and Miss Karu.  
"Yes."  
"If you forgive me for asking," Kention said, "but how did you know this?"  
"I forgot. I'm sorry. You see, I can see into the past for brief moments. You and Sonoska both have lost something dear. Miss Karu and Yahiko carry wooded swords." Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath. The air grew warmer and then she spoke. "Kention you have lost your family. Sonoska, you have lost your reason to live." She then walked over to the fire. "Would you like something to eat? You must be starved. Here I am analyzing your past and didn't even think about if you were hungry."  
"It is very kind of you to share your food with us." Kention said as he and the others sat around the fire. "Do you think that we could explore the shore? We would like to see this future."  
"Sure, but you should really change into something that makes you look like your from this age." said Elizabeth. She got up and went over to one of the boxes and pulled out a pair of paints that looked like they would fit Kention, and a shirt. It was a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. Elizabeth handed them to Kention. Then she dug for something that would fit Sono, Yahiko, and Miss Karu. Elizabeth found a pale blue dress for Karu and an old shirt that would fit Sono and a matching pair of pants of the same light blue shade. She found a pair of worn blue jeans and a white tank-top for Yahiko.  
Once all four of them had changed into the clothes that Elizabeth could spare, they looked pretty good.  
Elizabeth looked at her watch and sighed. "The fish are ready. I'm afraid that I don't have the same utensils that you would have in Japan." Elizabeth said wearily.  
"That's okay." said Kention. "But we could really use a place to stay."  
"My home is big enough for all four of you." "if mom and dad don't freak." Out loud she added, "So where in Tokyo are you from?"  
"We're from. . . . . from. . . . . . Where are we from again?" asked Sono.  
"All I know is that we're near the city."  
"Okay. " Elizabeth said in acceptance.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"She has a power that I can't place." Kention said to Sono, Karu, and Yahiko. "Yeah. I could feel her strength. She has gone through many tests and failed all but one." Sono said. "What one has she not failed?" Karu and Yahiko said in unison. "To keep her family alive."  
  
Please tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Intrist is shown

_**Part two:**_

_**A secret of the family**_

Authors note: in this part there will be some references to and in the dark jewels trilogy. The girl is of the blood and she will be part of the Witch prophecy.

"She has a power that I can't place." Kention said to Sono, Karu, and Yahiko.

"Yeah. I could feel her strength. She has gone through many tests and failed all but one." Sono said.

"What one has she not failed?" Karu and Yahiko said in unison.

"To keep her family alive." Said Kenshin as he looked at the girl that was sitting by the entrance of the cave. "She used a heavy power that even now consumes her body and mind. It will either help her or destroy her. That is what we must help her with. If she is someone we can help. There must be a way to ease her pain."

"So what do you think that her power is?" Sano asked from the edge of the fire, looking at the girl. "I mean that if it's so powerful, why doesn't she ask for help?"

"I don't think that there would be any one to help her. I think that the ones who want to have her fail all of the tests are making her suffer." Kenshin said looking at the girl as well. She was asleep and they didn't want to wake her. "We should do something to repay her for her kindness."

"Yeah like what?" Yahiko asked, not at all worried about the predicament that they were in. He knew that the girl was going to be alright, so why not let it be?

"Like helping her with her powers," Sano said, looking pleased with him self. "There has to be something that we could do for her."

"It may not be that easy. She should give her consent to being helped. It would be rude to do otherwise," Kenshin said, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Alright Kenshin, what are you thinking?" Karu said looking at him.

Kenshin looked up startled. "What do you mean Miss Karu? I am just thinking about helping that girl that I am."

"I know that look. Your not going to give up, are you? To help her," Karu prodded.

Kenshin nodded. "You know me too well, Miss Karu," Kenshin said. "We need to make sure that no one is in this as well. The only ones that should be in this are us, the girl and maybe her family."

"True," Sano said still looking at the girl. He was thinking that he would protect her no matter what. Sano suddenly shook him self. Why was he thinking that? Sure he cared for the girl, but he didn't like her in that way….. did he?

Sleep came in waves like the oceans that night for Sano. At times he was almost thinking that he was awake. Other times he was groggy. When the final dream came it was quite hard to forget.

Morning found the four of the travelers busily cleaning up after them selves. The girl was gone to her vehicle and said something about the winds being right so they could go home. They were trying to fine some shells that were on the beach, to get in good graces with her sisters.

"This should have some thing to with why the tests are lasting longer than usual." Elizabeth said to her self. It's not right. The test was only a few hours like this. And the strange part was that each of them had a jewel beside them this morning. Sano had a black like me! He can't be more than 19! He couldn't have made the dark offering already!

"What couldn't I have made already?" Sano asked coming up behind her. He had is shirt off, so Elizabeth had a good view of what he looked like in modern cloths. "You ok? You look like you were worried." He said with a hint of concern in his voice.

Elizabeth stared at the chiseled 6 pack and lean, supple skin that was on the person in front of her. "Y-yeah I'm ok. I-I was just wondering about how the….. Collection was coming along." She finished lamely. There was no way that this guy could like her. A nobody who was a witch and had weird powers. No one like her. She had liked it that way, until he had come along. She didn't know why he was bothering with her.

"Well we should get going." Elizabeth said to him and started to call every one into the car.

"Yeah we should." Sano said watching her with every one else. He liked her in that way. He was sure of it.

ok well i have to thank irkasonosuke for the hint about the paring thing. Thanks!


	3. The Unexpected Company

"Well we should get going." Elizabeth said to him and started to call every one into the car.

"Yeah we should." Sano said watching her with every one else. He liked her in that way. He was sure of it.

It was about nine in the morning when they had every thing together and ready to go. They had found really big shells for Erin and Mary. They had every thing paked, stuffed into the kia and every one was settled. Sano was in the front with Elizabeth and the other three were in the back.

"Why does Sano get the front seat?" Yahiko asked as he wined to Kenshin and Karu.

"He gets it, becuase He has the longets legs," Elizabeth said and started the car. They quieted at that point and stayed quiet, for the rest of the trip. Elizabeth turned on a radio station, surprising the others. They all jumped when they heard the voices from the speackers.

"How did you do that? Who is speaking and what are they..." Kauro said as she tried to see who was talking and where the voices were comming from.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Its what we call a "Radio". They are brodcast from a fair distance a way, but we recive the signal, like a telligraph wire, only through the air." Elizabeth said, unsre if they would understand.

Sano chuckled. "Interesting. But I think that it would be more complicated than that." He was so relaxed with her. He didn't know why, but it wasn't the same with Magumi. He wanted to be by her side for ever to comfort her, to hellp her... Whoa, where did that come from? It wasn't often that he wanted to do that.

"What's wrong, Sano?" Elizabeth said from her posision at the wheel.

"Nothing." Sano quickly said to avoid voicing his thoughts.

"Oh, alright," Elizabeth said, looking alittle put out.

"Hey, would you want to learn how to fight?"

"Why? I don't need to fight, I hide in plain sight." Elizabeth siad grinning. She would have to show them what she ment by that... if she ever got around to it.

"Well, If you learned how to fight, you wouldn't have to hide," Sano said, while looking at the sceenery fly by.

"We'll see." Elizabeth said as she pulled in to her street finaly. She was begining to feel tired. She didnt' know if the tea that she had taken that morning would fail and she would be flat on her face in bed.

"Why don't you guys stay here for a moment? I have to go tell my parents that we have company, and its not going to be pritty." She said as she walked up the steps to the house and let the door swing shut behind her.

"Hey lizzy is that you?" Mary called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, its me. What did you..." Elizabeth said as she walked into the kitchen. She trailed off seeing her sisters in two chairs tied there. Behind them were two men with masks. One had all white and the other had all black. "What the hell are you doing with my sisters?"

"WE are doing what we were told to do. YOU are not. You were told to go to the beach and bring back the artifacts. You didn't. There for you must pay a price." Whitey said as he circled the chairs that Mary and Erin were in.

"And What is this price?" Elizabeth asked, willing her body to stop shaking at the man's approch.

Whitey smiled evily. "Why you didn't read that part of the contract? You have to do what ever we say, exactly."

Elizabeth pailed at that remark. She didn't like where this was going.

'Sano, if you can here me, get your asses in here now!' Elizabeth sent will all she could spare.

"Now then you are going to go out into the guest rooms and wait there for me," Whitey said as he came closer to Elizabeth, reaching a hand up to cress her cheek and let the hand fall to her chest.

Elizabeth stayed as still as she could while shaking with rage.

"What the Hell are you doing to her?" Sano said as he saw what was going on. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"Sano!" Elizabeth said and placed a sight shield around Erin adn Mary.

"It is not right for you to do that to her, that it is not." Kenshin said from behind Sano.

"Kenshin!" Elizabeth said as she tried to find a way to end this with out distroying thier iner webs. Or hers.


End file.
